Crystal of Souls - Part 2
Previous Part *'''Epona walks through Hyrule Castle Town, with Link on top of her*''' Link: So this is the world, huh? It's beautiful... *'''Link notices the entrance to to Hyrule Castle*''' Link: Oh, hey! There's the castle! *'''Link guides Epona to the castle, but he is stopped by two guards*''' Guard 1: HALT! Guard 2: Only authorized personnel are allowed inside the castle! Link: Oh, sorry! I'm here for a meeting! I'm representing Hisenda Village! Guard 1: Name, please! Link: Link. Guard 2: Alright. You may pass. *'''The gate to Hyrule Castle opens*''' Link: Thanks! *'''Link guides Epona to the castle*''' Guard 1: Commoners... Guard 2: I know, right? HYRULE CASTLE *'''Link ties Epona to a horse stall and enters Hyrule Castle*''' Link: Hello? I'm here for a representative meeting! I'm from Hisenda Village! *'''A guard notices Link*''' Guard: Oh. You're representing a village? Hmph! What a poor decision from your mayor! Link: Hey! I was chosen for the meeting. So whether you like it or not, you have to treat me with respect! Guard: ... *Sigh* Let me lead you to your room. LINK'S ROOM Link: So this is my room? Guard: Yes, sir. This is where you'll be staying for the meeting tomorrow. Enjoy yourself until then. Link: Thanks! *'''The guard walks off*''' Guard: Pssh! Filthy commoners! Link: The guards here aren't exactly that nice. The people in the town were though, at least. *'''Link lies down on his bed*''' Link: I wonder if everyone from the castle are like those guards... That night... *'''Link is awoken from his sleep by sounds coming from the hall outside*''' Link: *Moaning* Who's doing that...? *'''Link opens the door to his room, and sees a blonde woman in a night gown running across the hall*''' Link: Huh? *'''The woman sees Link, and runs into his room, quietly shutting the door behind her*''' Link: What are you- Woman: Shh! *'''People talking can be heard from outside the room*''' ??? 1: Where did she go? ??? 2: She might've hidden herself in one of the rooms! Check them! Link & Woman: ._. *'''The woman hides in Link's closet, and Link rushes back to his bed and pretends to be asleep*''' *'''One of the guards opens Link's door, looks around, and then closes the door*''' After a few minutes... ??? 1: She wasn't in any of the rooms, sir! ??? 2: Damn! We have to find her before she gets away! Get moving, and be quiet! ??? 1: Yes, sir! *'''The two men can be heard walking away*''' *'''The woman comes out of the closet, and Link gets out of bed*''' Woman: Thank-you for letting me hide in here. I apologize for having woken you up. Link: It's alright. My name's Link. What's yours? Woman: You don't recognize me? Link: Sorry. I'm from Hisenda Village. I'm afraid I don't know who you're supposed to be. Woman: Oh. Sorry about that. I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule. Link: YOU'RE PRINCESS ZEL- Zelda: Shh! You'll wake everyone up! Link: Oh. *'''Link bows to Zelda*''' Link: I'm very sorry for my behavior, your highness. Zelda: Don't worry about formalities. *'''Link gets back up*''' Link: Oh. Thank goodness. I'm not good with that stuff. So, what was with those guys? Zelda: That's the problem... I don't know who they are... Link: Really? Zelda: They came into my room and tried to drag me off somewhere. I escaped, and... Link: And now you're here? Zelda: Yes... I'm sorry for bothering you. Will you keep this meeting a secret? Link: Yeah, sure. But what are you going to do now? Zelda: I'm going into hiding until these men are brought to justice. *'''Zelda turns around and starts to exit the room*''' Zelda: Good night. Link: Wait! *'''Zelda pauses*''' I'm going with you! Next Part What are your thoughts on Part 2? I love it I like it Meh I don't like it I hate it Other ''' ''Any other thoughts on the episode? Leave them in the comments below!' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls